


Walker-Style Shopping

by tommygirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin & Justin shopping for holiday gifts for their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walker-Style Shopping

"I hate Christmas shopping," Justin whined. He glanced around the immediate area of the store and felt overwhelmed. Buying gifts was not supposed to be this hard.

"This isn't brain science, for god's sake," Kevin said.

"I want to do this right for a change."

"Make up for years of being a bad seed with a great Christmas gift?"

"Something like that."

Kevin smirked and said, "Not gonna work." He stopped in front of the display of picture frames, picked one up and shoved it into Justin’s chest. “This will do.”

“A picture frame?”

“Sarah likes pictures.”

“I didn’t even give her a picture frame when I was a kid and couldn’t afford real gifts.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Justin, you can’t afford real gifts now.”

“That’s not the point. What is she going to do with a picture frame?” Justin questioned. He studied the frame in his hands – it wasn’t like he had many ideas of his own – and caught sight of the price. “Dude, no way am I paying that much!”

“It’s Lennox.”

“It’s a fucking picture frame, Kev.”

Kevin placed the frame back down and said, “You think of a better idea.”

“That’s why I brought you along. To help me. I thought gay men were supposed to be good at this sort of thing.”

Kevin scoffed and said, “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re no help whatsoever. How about flowers?”

“Do you want to date Sarah? I know you have a thing for your sisters.”

“Shut up,” Justin replied. He walked down the aisle of the store, looking at the trinkets and dishes and things he wasn’t quite sure of but looked too expensive. “It’s times like these that I miss being high. I never had trouble like this before.”

Kevin followed behind him and said, “Yeah, but you bought me a year’s subscription to _Playboy_ and Tommy a set of pots.”

Justin laughed and shrugged. “I thought you liked the articles.”

“You’re overthinking this. The truth is that Sarah, Kitty, and mom will all return whatever you buy them no matter what.”

“No, they won’t.”

Kevin nodded and said, “I don’t think they’ve ever kept a gift that Tommy or I bought them. I'm not sure they kept most of the gifts dad picked out either. I doubt you’ll be any different.”

“You’re just not getting them the right thing.”

“You’re missing the point. There is no _right thing_ , not where our sisters and mother are concerned. There are only levels of epic failure. No matter what you buy, they’ll pretend to like it and then return it the next day.”

Justin sighed. “So, the picture frame?”

“Throw in a note about babysitting Paige and Cooper and you’re home free,” Kevin said, slapping his brother’s back and steering him back toward the display of overpriced picture frames.

“I hate Christmas shopping,” Justin said.

“Oh, this is nothing. Wait until you shop for Rebecca’s gift. That could make or break your entire relationship.”

“You’re a real picker-upper, Kev,” Justin replied. He picked a stainless steel picture frame up and said, "This'll have to do."

"Now, find Kitty a tacky necklace and we can go grab some coffee."


End file.
